For Your Eyes Only
by GeeDeeny
Summary: Dante's weakness is women. And one troublesome but dangerous female hybrid who joins The Order always seems to keep him on his toes. DmC. M Rated, mature themes, language, some naughtyness, etc. All characters except my OC's, belong to Capcom. DanteXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies!**

**First of all, Happy New Year to all my readers! I'll cut a long story short here; I got ill, went away for mine and my sisters' birthday, went away for Christmas, got ill again, came home, got better and I've been working non-stop since! So I thought, new year, new story.**

**And I have to say right now that I've actually put Between the Times and Dusk on hiatus for the time being. I sort of lost all love for Assassins Creed after I played 3. I will however be updating Something Wicked soon. That was an interesting one, I had several chapters written for it when I was sick at Christmas and saved them all on a memory stick which since I came back home; I CAN'T FIND ANYWHEERREE! So I've been in the process of re-writing chapters when I can. Which is sort of difficult right now because I've been working so damn much. *le sigh* I should have some up soon though, so please bear with me.**

**In the meantime, have a new story with New Dante! :) Please follow, favourite, review and all that lovely stuff. Let me know what you think my dears.**

**Peace, hope you're all well. :)**

**-Deeny xxxxxxxx**

* * *

_All OC characters are of my creation. DmC characters belong to Capcom._

Dante sighed as he propped himself up against a wall in the club he was in; beer in hand watching people dance away and attempt to talk over the loud industrial music. His brother had requested that he scope out a few clubs in the Lower District to try and find a possible recruit to the Order. From what Vergil could gather from the little information he could actually find about the possible recruit which were all rumours was that she would be a powerful ally.

Of course Dante's interest perked up when he found out that the recruit was female, but even then right now he would have preferred doing something productive like watching TV or pulling women. But no his brother had sent him out on a recruitment drive with the sole reason why he had to do it was that Dante, was the woman's "type" apparently. There had been reports of men who were all fairly similar ending up in hospital suffering from nausea, dizziness and exhaustion as well as random bouts of amnesia. All of which occurred within a few days of each other for a few weeks at a time, then would not happen for at least a month before they started again. Rumours also said that this woman was the cause of this phenomenon as well as the fall of several local gangs due to the deaths of their leaders, but also; she may not even be totally human. But right now, Dante was using himself as bait to lure the woman out as he seemed to fall in to the "type." That was if she was even in this damn club at all.

Dante sighed again as he looked down at what was now his fifth beer. He was getting tired of hanging around and was seriously considering moving on to the next club to try his luck there. That was until an unusual fragrance hit him. It was overpowering. The scent of raspberries, roses, vanilla and the base note of death filled his head as he scanned the club looking for the source of the smell. A woman with pale skin and long black hair draped over her shoulders, wearing a revealing short and low cut crimson coloured dress proudly walked in high heels through the crowds of people who were dancing or chatting. She had a coy smile on her face as she stalked through the masses of people who just seemed to move out of her way automatically. Dante noticed that every single guy in the room was staring at her as she glided along. And they were all staring at her with good reason, even Dante himself; she was absolutely stunning.

Dante walked over to the bar to order another beer and move in to better view of the woman. This had to be who Vergil was talking about. He watched the woman who was now perched on the knee of some guy; laughing with a drink in her hand. The man who's knee she was sat on looked fairly tall, had dark hair and was wearing dark jeans along with a black wifebeater. Yep, she definitely had a type. Dante continued to watch as he drank his beer, wanting to laugh at every man who walked by nearly crashing in to somebody as he glared at the woman sat on the guys knee. The more Dante looked at her, the more she looked familiar like he had seen her somewhere before. He thought his hardest on where he had seen her before but to no avail. He looked over at the woman again only to find she was leading the guy away over to the club exit. Dante downed the rest of his beer and decided to follow them.

He kept his distance for a while as he watched the woman leading the man through a maze of alley ways. Taking care not to be spotted; Dante peeked round a corner he had hidden round to find that the woman had thrust the man up against a wall and had her hands firmly planted on either side of his head, his eyes were closed as if he were in a deep sleep. The woman was now enveloped in a dull light that outlined her body that subtly brightened as she began kissing the man. Barely even half a minute later, she broke away from the man and let his body drop to the ground in a heap as she walked away. Dante gave it a few minutes before he wandered over to man on the ground. He checked for a pulse which was still there, but he was out cold; mumbling away as if he were tucked up in his bed getting a good nights rest. Dante left him where he was, he could call somebody out to him shortly but right now he had to catch up to the woman. She had now taken to the main streets and had hurried her pace along through the nicer side of town. Soon she had powerwalked her way to a fairly new high rise block of apartments and threw herself through the main doors. Dante thought that this must be where she lived. If that was in fact true, then she wasn't short of money. These apartments were not cheap at all.

But know seeing as the woman had gone inside, Dante decided to go home. He was pissed off that he didn't manage to catch her but thought it best that he try again when he didn't have a comatose body to go back and attend to. He also didn't know what she was either nor could he remember exactly where he'd seen her before. Dante set off on his way home cutting back through the rough part of town on his way to the pier where his trailer was. He called his brother to update him.

'I found her.'

'Did you talk to her or are you bringing her back?' Vergil asked his brother.

'Nope. She got away, I found where she lives though.'

'That's better than nothing I suppose.' Vergil sighed. 'Try again some other time Dante.'

'I will, I just can't shake this feeling that I've seen her somewhere before though.'

'You've seen her before? When was this?'

'About a month ago I think.' Dante said as he looked around the streets at all the drunks falling out of seedy bars and strip clubs. 'Wait a minute…'

'You remembered something?' Vergil asked, waiting for a reply.

'I'm passing through the shit-hole district right now, I was down here a few times last month in a few bars and one strip club.'

'And?'

Dante sighed. 'I'm pretty sure she works in the Cellar strip club. There was a stripper in there I saw who looked just like her, totally surrounded by guys the place was packed.'

'Well go in tomorrow night and see if she's in there then. Talk to you later.' Vergil said before he hung up the phone. Dante just grinned, he got to spend tomorrow night in a strip club.

* * *

Dante was setting himself up for a long wait. He found a table in a dark corner of the Cellar strip club and got himself a few drinks. Some of the scantily clad staff who wandered over to clear his table had been eying him up for most of the evening which he thoroughly enjoyed especially as they weren't wearing much. But now Dante had noticed that dozens of men had just swarmed in to the club. The clubs star attraction would be taking to the stage in around ten minutes. Dante hauled himself over to the bar and waited what seemed like forever to get served, after the sudden influx of guys bought their drinks and rushed off to find a good spot to watch the stage from. The lights had dimmed down to near darkness and the male clientele of the club had all begun to whistle and cheer just as Dante managed to get served at the bar. He ordered another beer without taking his eyes away from the stage. A spotlight appeared, cutting through the darkness like a white hot knife sending light bouncing of a tall chrome stripper pole in the middle of the stage. The music had started; the dulcet tones of Only You by Portishead filled the club. And out stepped the woman, looking even more stunning than the night before when Dante had seen her. Her long black, wavy hair fell around her shoulders and she was covered from head to toe in glittering crystals which could be seen sparkling underneath a near transparent peach silk robe. She glided over to the pole and effortlessly began spinning around it in all directions with the grace and discipline of a gymnast. She knew exactly what she was doing and seemed to have a skill level well above the standard pole dancers Dante had seen in the other clubs. She was a marvel to watch. But he was right, he had seen her before.

Dante rested his arm on the bar and caught the attention of a young blonde female bartender wearing a corset and lacy underwear with fishnet stockings and impressively high heels.

'Who's that?' He asked the girl as she was busy preparing cocktails at the bar for a large order.

'That's Callista, she's our best dancer.' The girl replied as she began shaking a cocktail mixer.

'Is it always this busy in here?' Dante questioned further.

'Not really.' The girl shrugged as she tapped the side of the cocktail mixer to release the two halves. 'We only get real busy when Callista's working, we take double on the door and even more than double on the bar. She only does two single performances in a week, maybe private shows if anyone can afford it.' The girl huffed.

'You sound pretty sore about that.' Dante smirked as he sipped his beer.

'Nope. When she does work the rest of us all end up with a shit load more tips than what we do on a regular night. And she looks after us, nobody can complain at that.'

'I guess so.' Dante replied. He turned back in the direction of the stage where Callista had now removed her silk robe and was walking across the tables, the men surrounding them were all slack-jawed as she glided across in her skyscraper heels, taking a few seconds every so often to tease the men sat down. She was naked save for the crystals stuck to her skin and a tiny diamante g-string. Even Dante became slack-jawed after a few moments of watching her. She had every single man in the room under her spell; and Dante was pretty sure she was bewitching everyone somehow; even him.

Callista's performance had come to an end and she quickly bowed and scurried off backstage as the lights dimmed down again. Dante could see the silhouettes of stage hands with huge brooms, pushing them across the floor building up mounds of cash that the now screaming and cheering hordes of men had thrown on stage. From what the girl behind the bar had said about Callista only doing two shows a week, Dante figured she was finishing now and would be leaving; she really didn't seem like the type to stick around. He quickly downed the rest of his beer and made his way to the door. He hung around outside for a bit waiting to see if Callista was leaving. Then the smell came; the sweet smell of berries and flowers washed over him. Sure enough, she flew out of the front door saying a quick "see ya" to the two bouncers who were working that night. She hurried off at a quickened pace with Dante following her as close as he could without being seen or heard; which proved even slightly difficult for him even though the woman was flying along at breakneck speed wearing impossible shoes. He was thinking about calling after her but decided against it. She was always in a hurry to get back home it seemed; he didn't want to spook her.

Callista did the same as she did the night before, by taking the odd shortcut through alleyways. They were only a few minutes away from her apartment building but Dante wondered why Callista had just turned up an alleyway going in the completely wrong direction. He sped up to catch up with her and turned in to the alley to find she wasn't there. Vanished.

Then he felt something cold and hard pressed right against the back of his head.

'Would you mind telling me why you've been following me?' The female voice said as smooth and rich as honey; perfect English but with a slight accent around some words.

Dante was grinning as he raised his hands slowly up past his shoulders before turning round, facing a shiny gun that was pointed right between his eyes.

'Now where exactly did you hide a gun in a dress like that?' Dante grinned even more as he looked Callista up and down. She was wearing a similar dress to the one she had on the night before but with shorter sleeves, a lower neckline and in an odd emerald green colour.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Callista retorted with a grin. Dante didn't even need to think about that, yes he would have liked to know indeed.

'Listen, I'm not here to fight you or harm you. It's my brother, he wants to talk to you.' Dante said as he lowered his hands trying to look less threatening. 'We're from the Order. I'm to escort you to our hideout.'

Callista glared at Dante for a few long seconds before she lowered her gun which fizzled away magically in to thin air.

'Okay, I'm slightly intrigued by that. And the fact you smell like angst and cheap booze and slack-pussied demon whores.' Callista purred as she took a step closer to him and landed both her hands on either side of his head, pressing her fingers in to his temples. The pain Dante felt was excruciating, like his brain had been jumped on by somebody wearing spiked shoes. It lasted for a split second then stopped when Callista removed her hands.

'What the hell was that?' Dante exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

'Keep it down.' Callista commanded. 'I believe you.'

Dante looked perplexed when she said that. 'What did you…'

'Don't look so shocked I read your mind. Dante. And you know who I am so no need for introductions.'

'What the hell are you?'

Callista just smiled. 'Long story, now come on we have to move. I know the demons would just love to run in to you right now.' She grabbed Dante's coat sleeve and tugged him in the direction she was now walking, back toward her apartment complex.

'Where exactly are we going?' Dante asked. He knew damn well where Callista was dragging him he just wanted her to confirm it.

'My place, it's safe there. Plus I want to shower and change before I go meet your Order people.' Said Callista as she let go of Dante's sleeve.

'So wait a minute,' Dante started. 'Why are you bringing me exactly?' Callista sighed, she was getting tired of the questions.

'For a start, from what I could find in your head which is in a mess by the way… the demons seem to like dragging you in to Limbo. A lot. At the rate they work at I'll forever be waiting for you to take me to your brother and I sure as hell don't wanna get dragged in either, not prepared anyway. Now are you coming or what?'

Dante wanted to come out with a smart-ass remark, but left it. He had the feeling this woman could have the potential to seriously drive him insane in some way. Most likely through the way she spoke which was quite infuriating; but on the other hand, he couldn't stop looking at her. And they always say the beautiful ones are the most trouble. Looking at Callista he thought that trouble probably followed her around like an overly loyal dog. Like he himself was doing now, quickly through the streets and straight in to the foyer of her apartment building where a security guard was sat switching between watching some TV channel and security monitors.

'Good evening Ms. Lorenzini.' The security guard smiled at Callista as she walked through the foyer.

'Good evening to you Benny.' Callista smiled back. Dante looked over at Benny who was staring him down slightly in a strange way. He just grinned and carried on walking, catching up with Callista who was now pressing buttons for the elevator. They both stepped inside, Callista pressed more buttons on a small keypad she opened up on the elevators main panel. The Penthouse light on the panel lit up and the elevator made it way up to the top of the building.

'What was his problem?' Dante huffed just as the elevator reached the top floor.

'Benny's worked here a long time, well since before I started living here you'll be the first guy he's seen me bring back since…' Callista stopped abruptly. 'It's not important.' She said as she smiled and shook her head a little.

'Why, did you guys date or something?' Dante quizzed. Callista let out a short laugh.

'No haha! No, it's just… Ah, we're here.'

Dante sensed Callista was thankful for the elevator coming to a halt and the doors opening to their floor providing the interruption. She shot over to a lone set of double doors in front of the elevator and punched in some more numbers on a keypad on the wall. A buzzer sounded as well as a heavy duty lock being freed signalling the doors were now open. Callista stepped inside and closed the doors as soon as Dante was in. He stood in awe of the place. This place was huge.

'And how exactly does a stripper afford a place like this?' Dante said after a long whistle, he was pretty impressed as he looked around. The floors were all real mahogany, the furniture looked expensive, the ceilings were high and the chandeliers hanging from them were probably worth a small fortune. The open plan living, kitchen and dining area looked out through huge windows giving an incredible view of the city. Up some rather grand looking stairs was probably where the bedrooms and bathrooms were.

'That' s another long story.' Callista muttered. 'Dante can you do me a favour?'

'Yeah what is it?' Dante replied, feeling strangely compliant.

'Unzip me.' Callista said as she spun around and moved her hair to the side. Dante instantly fulfilled her request. He ran the zip down Callista's dress, revealing her bare back which was still covered in crystals from her performance earlier.

'Thanks. I'm still covered in these stupid things, hot water will get them off I hope they're starting to itch.' Callista muttered. 'Please make yourself at home I won't be long. There's beer in the fridge, liquor in the cabinet there.'

Dante looked over to where the fridge was then back to Callista who wasn't standing in front of him anymore. She disappeared again within a split second. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the fridge to grab a beer. He took his time wandering around the apartment. There were some strange pieces of art on the walls which didn't really interest him. The TV in front of the sofa was absolutely huge and the sofa's themselves were big and plush. The place was full of things that only a rich person could afford. Then Dante found himself drawn to a console table where a cordless phone base sat next to some picture frames. One was of Callista and some of the girls from the strip club wearing Halloween costumes and another, was of Callista being hugged from behind by a young dark haired man. Both were smiling in the picture, they looked happy.

He wandered around the apartment a bit more, taking in the view of the city from the large windows whilst he drank his beer. But then he noticed something more interesting; a katana sword in a black sheathe on a rack on the other side of the staircase. Dante wandered over to take a closer look and he reached out to pick up the sword only to be stopped by a hand that popped out of the wall; grabbing a hold of the sword and lifting it off the rack. A body soon followed the hand through the wall, it was Callista; freshly showered and clad in denim shorts, knee high leather boots and a blue flannel shirt barely buttoned and tied up under her bust showing most of her midriff.

'I wouldn't touch this if I were you, not unless you want a nasty shock.'

Dante was confused now but refused to show it. Now he was really intrigued by this woman and what she was. He watched her as she tightened her grip around the sword which magically vanished, much like her gun did earlier.

'Lets go.'

* * *

'Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, my name is Vergil. I'm sure Dante has given you the short story.' Vergil said as he held out his hand, Callista graciously shook it.

'Callista. Nice to finally meet the handsome face beneath the mask.' She replied with a coy smile. Dante scrunched his face up at that remark, he was Vergil's twin after all. 'And we have a Medium in our midst too.'

'Oh we do. Let me introduce you Kat, she's a trusted member of group.' Vergil said. Callista held her hand out to Kat who almost hesitantly shook it.

'Okay so that's the important introductions out of the way, what do you want?' Callista asked as she folded her arms and glared at Vergil. Forward and straight to the point.

'I was hoping to ask for your assistance. We're planning on taking down Mundus and his demon army, freeing the world from his grasp.' Vergil answered. 'We believe you may be able to help us with your abilities.'

Callista wanted to laugh. 'And you think that you can? Mundus is crazy, provoke him enough and he'll cause mass genocide on the humans in retaliation.'

'We believe we can stop him, we have a plan.' Vergil said.

'Oh a plan? I hope it's a good one, because a shit plan would have you two being captured, tortured then destroyed. I hear Nephilim fetch a tidy price nowadays.' Callista said as she pointed at both Dante and Vergil. Vergil looked taken aback slightly.

'You know we're…'

'She's psychic.' Dante interjected.

'Oh,' Vergil started. 'Do you mind my asking what…'

'What I am?' Callista grinned. 'Let me show you something.'

Vergil and Kat watched her closely as she instantly phased over to Dante's side and casually rested her elbow on his shoulder, her hand rested on his chest.

'Dante my darling, will you go to the nearest coffee shop and get me a large skimmed milk latte and a blueberry muffin?' Dante nodded.

'Yeah, sure thing.' He nodded again and turned away, walking down the long stone corridor to deal with Callista's request. He got some distance away before he realised what he was doing and come storming back down the corridor.

'What the fuck did you just do to me?' He raised his voice at Callista who was stood laughing at him, Vergil and Kat were also trying their hardest not to laugh.

'That's just one of my tricks. I have many more but they work better on humans.' Callista chuckled. 'I'm a hybrid, not like you two though. My mother was half-human half-Siren. My father however, was an Incubus. And I turned out, like this.'

Callista's explanation hit Dante like a tonne of bricks. It all made sense to him now. Of course she was gorgeous if she had Siren blood in her and her father being an Incubus, which was probably where she got most of her powers from.

'I acquired my mother's beauty, her voice and her ability to enchant and seduce the opposite sex. As for my father I inherited his strength, powers of regeneration, levitation and his phasing ability. But I also acquired his hunger.'

'Hunger?' Dante questioned.

'Incubus demons feed on energy, namely sexual energy either from the act itself or sexual tension emitted from a body. I need to feed in order to function. If I don't, I become weak and my abilities cease to work correctly.' Callista explained. Everything now had started to make sense now.

'You can't draw energy from women, can you?' Kat spoke up.

'Correct. I can only feed from men.'

'So the groups of men who were in hospital being treated for exhaustion and amnesia were all…' Kat continued.

'Yes, I had fed from them. I place them in a sleep-state, they dream of their fantasies and desires; I feed on their energy. I make it so they don't even remember who I am when they wake.'

'Fascinating.' Said Vergil, he did look rather in awe at Callista. _Yeah fascinating. It explains a lot. _Dante thought. Then he spoke up.

'So you lure in men with your Siren side to feed your Incubus side.' Dante said.

'Correct. It works rather well.' Callista grinned. 'So, do you still need my assistance now? I can be quite a handful.'

Callista had phased home. She told the group that she could be contacted at any time and she'd be there within a split second. Although she did make it known that she was not looking forward to making the odd trip in to Limbo, she said she would do what she could to help out, her reason being that she quite liked humans and that they did not deserve to be under rule of the demons. They were her energy source too and it was becoming harder now to find a human who hadn't been tainted and had become Demon Collaborators; which she couldn't feed on and made her sick if she did. There were some supernatural creatures she could feed on, but not that many; they did have to be humanoid for a start which she was thankful for. Some creatures were just downright gruesome and disgusting. Kat had been busy researching more information on Incubus demons and had filled in the twins. If Callista really wanted to, she could probably drain a man of all of his energy and leave him brain-dead and lifeless. They figured this was probably how she managed to kill several mafia bosses without even making a single mark on them. She stuck to a certain type that she killed or nearly drained to death, they were all criminals of some variety; most having been convicted of rape or sexual assault or battery against women. Though most she had fed on really were just normal men who happened to be her type. Tall, dark and handsome.

* * *

The night after, Vergil had spent some time actually trying to contact Callista but to no avail, even though she said she could be contacted anytime. It wasn't until Dante put his brother straight.

'If you can't get her then she's probably working y'know?' Dante stated, Vergil had never thought of that. He wanted her to come round so they could all go through the plan they were formulating. 'I can go get her?' Dante offered. He literally ran out of the building as soon as his brother said yes to him fetching Callista back. He would rather be hanging around in a strip bar than in here any day.

It didn't take him long to get to the Cellar. When he got inside he saw Callista leave a small room in the corner of the club, a man wearing a rather expensive looking suit had left the room just seconds before her. A bouncer who had been waiting outside walked behind Callista as she made her through to what must have been the backstage area. Dante hurried over.

'Callista!' He called after her. The bouncer turned round and forcefully landed his hand on Dante's chest keeping him back.

'Leave him be Ricky, he's with me.' Callista said to the bouncer. Dante just smirked at the towering man when he removed his hand. She nodded her head at Dante, signalling for him to follow her. He walked behind her as she went through a series of doors, the sound of the other strippers laughing and chatting with each other could be heard coming from the other rooms. They eventually got to what must have been Callista's own dressing room.

'Seems like you're the favourite around here.' Dante said as he looked around the room. Callista had begun removing her clothing or removing what little she had on was more appropriate. A sheer black robe she was wearing had come off and was now hung on a clothes rail full of other costumes and lingerie. Dante caught a glimpse of what little she was actually wearing, some skyscraper heels, lacy matching underwear and stocking and suspenders. A glimpse was all he needed, then she disappeared behind a screen in the corner of the room; the underwear now being thrown over it.

'Well I do make the club a lot of money.' Callista raised her voice from behind the screen.

'So who was the guy?' Dante asked.

'Owner of a luxury car dealership, he was here for his younger brothers stag do. Has more money than sense. He's actually been taking money from his employees' pension fund plus he's been fucking his secretary, instead of his wife. Oh, and she's pregnant with their second child by the way.'

'So how much do you charge for a private lap-dance then?' Dante quizzed as he sat down on a small leather sofa opposite the screen, he was getting impatient now. Then Callista stepped out from behind the screen clad in her boots, shorts and tied up shirt, this shirt was a deep red colour instead of blue. She grinned at Dante when he asked her that question.

'You couldn't afford it.' Callista smiled coyly.

'And what makes you say that?' Dante responded in his defence.

'I told you when we first met, you smell of cheap booze and whores, quite talentless ones at that. I'm quite sure you could do so much better. If you tried.'

'The way you say that makes me think that you're quite confident in your abilities.' Dante scoffed.

Callista phased out of sight and planted herself on Dante, straddling him as she ran her hands up his chest.

'I'm not even using my powers of persuasion right now and I know you're getting hot under the collar.' Callista purred at Dante as she brought her face scarily close to his. 'Your heart rate has increased as well as your body temperature. I can also feel your blood rushing to a very important place.'

Callista phased off Dante and stood by the doorway.

'I'll be honest with you Dante, you intrigue me. ' She said to the slightly dumbstruck looking man. 'Let's go, walk with me.'

Dante caught up with Callista as they walked through the club together toward the exit. 'You never did tell me how much you charge for a private dance.'

'Five grand.'

Dante nearly started spluttering. 'FIVE GRAND?!' He exclaimed. 'Just for a private dance?'

'Yep. Half an hour of my company and a few dances. That's it, sort of. Most of the time I put them in a sleep state and I paint my nails.' Callista said. The pair had just walked out of the clubs exit, Dante was receiving some pretty dirty looks off the customers and some of the guys standing in line outside. 'I don't normally get many requests, it is a lot of money but every so often when a disgusting, vile rich human walks in, I'll persuade him.'

'So you don't…' Callista knew what Dante was going to ask.

'I certainly do not. And if you want to know something quite shocking coming from a half-sex demon, I don't actually have sex all that much.'

Dante looked surprised. Callista always had men chasing after her, even if she used her abilities or not. He was also quite surprised that she was even answering his questions. 'I have a hard time believing that.'

'Well believe it.'

Dante didn't believe it in the slightest. 'If you say so.'

'You ask an awful lot of questions don't you?'

'I just wanna know who I'm working with.'

Callista sighed. 'You mean you wanna know if you can trust me? Or… something else.'

'Pretty much.' Dante knew what she was insinuating. Callista just smirked and shook her head. _Cheeky shit. _

'Dante I've had a dig around in your head, I wouldn't even be here if I didn't trust you. And that's the truth. So, you can trust me. I know they're only words but right now, that's all I got.'

The pair carried on walking the back streets, keeping away from the well-lit main streets where the cameras tended to be. It wouldn't be long now before they arrived back at the Order's base. That was until Callista started sniffling and rubbing her nose. Dante had stayed somewhat quiet after Callista told him that he could trust her. He believed her to an extent, but he still hadn't made his mind up.

'Something wrong?' Dante asked her as she carried on sniffling.

'I just can't seem to get the smell of demon poison out of my nose, it's kinda bothering me. Unless…'

'Unless what?'

'Dante please tell me I'm not being crazy and that you can smell that?'

'I can't really smell demons y'know.'

Callista shook her head and turned around to look behind her. A human with black goo dripping from his eyes was skulking toward them with his arms outstretched. Callista phased over to the figure and drew her sword from nowhere, slashing its head off. The head bounced a few times and rolled along the ground before it hit a wall and stopped.

'Collaborator.' Dante mumbled. 'Shit.'

As if on cue, the walls and ground started to erupt and burst; changing form right in front of Dante and Callista's eyes.

'Here we go again.' Dante sighed.

'Wait! Ah God-dammit why am I getting dragged in to Limbo too?' Callista shouted as she slashed her still drawn sword around in frustration.

'Because you're with me, that's why.' Dante said to her matter-of-factly. 'I hope you can fight.'

'Ha!' Callista chortled. 'I think the real question is can you fight?'

'That better be sarcasm I hear.' Dante grinned as he saw scores of Stygian and Pathos demons come in to view. 'Why don't we make this more interesting?'

'Interesting how?' Callista asked. 'How could this situation be made any more interesting than what it is already?'

'We have a bet. First to land the killing blow on the demon that dragged us in here wins.'

'And what do you want if you win Dante?'

Dante just smirked, Callista had an idea what he was about to say. 'As you said earlier that I couldn't afford it, I want a private dance from you, without the sleep thing.'

'Deal.'

_Well that was easy. _Dante thought.

'But if I win you have to be my minion for the day, you cocky bastard.'

'Deal.'

Dante drew Rebellion, Callista still had her Katana drawn. The pair clashed swords together as if to say they both agreed the terms, almost like some kind of warriors' handshake.

'Just gotta get these assholes out of the way first, then I'm on my way to finding out what a five grand lap-dance is like.' Dante grinned, making his words sound like he had won already.

'THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?'

Dante looked up to see Callista levitating behind one of the Pathos demons. She had thrust her sword in from behind and quickly yanked it back out, the demon disintegrating as she did.

'Time to get violent.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears!**

**Now this is awesome. I only just put out the first chapter for For Your Eyes Only not that long ago and I have quite possibly the most amazing reaction to it! I think this is actually my most popular story in terms of how may favourites, follows and reviews I got on the first chapter alone! :D**

**So of course, I have a big thank you list…**

**OfficerShadowcat, GhettoGorgeousGangstaGirl, ChibiAiko1987, The Bee's Tales, Dragon Siren, Tsubasa-Sensei, MysticxVamp, callmeoctopus (love the name) and Andi Andrews. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for all your favourites and follows. You're all awesome! :D**

**And I got some review comments too! :)**

** Tsubasa-Sensei: You're the first to comment! Thanks! And I'm so glad you like my story. So long as I keep getting fab, funny messages like this that make me laugh and smile I will carry on writing! :)**

** callmeoctopus: That really is such a neat name by the way. :) Thank you for your message and thanks for liking my OC too! Callista sends hugs! Hehehe! :)**

** MysticxVamp: Hey and thank you for the message dear. I'm happy you're enjoying the story; I hope you continue to enjoy every new chapter. :)**

**Thanks again everyone. Please look forward to my new chapters.**

**Peace! -Deeny xxxx**

* * *

_All OC characters are of my creation. DmC characters belong to Capcom._

Dante was enjoying himself again, for the first time in a long time. The random attacks he had from demons before were becoming a chore to him. Even though he did feel a sense of accomplishment when he did slay a good few dozen demons, their attacks began getting in the way of his usually laid back days and nights. But right now during his little competition with Callista, he was having the time of his life.

Callista moved with a grace that obviously belonged to a dancer. She would effortlessly hack an enemy to bits and easily move from that to the next; barely a pause in-between. She would move from the ground in to the air within a flash and back again, combining precise movements with her sword in conjunction with firing either one or two guns she would will in to her hands followed by an onslaught of powerful kicks and punches. Dante was impressed by how Callista handled herself, even with the extra strength she did have compared to humans; she didn't have his strength. But she had speed and agility on her side.

The pair made short work of the horde of demons, finishing slaying their last one at the same time.

'Ooh I cannot wait till I have you doing my laundry and massaging my weary feet.' Callista's voice sounded as she phased out of the air to stand next to Dante who just laughed.

'That's funny, 'cause I'm rather looking forward to my five grand lap dance. Do I get to choose the music?' Dante snickered. Callista rolled her eyes.

'Neither of us will be getting anything if we don't get out of here idiot. Come on lets go find this asshole demon.'

Dante and Callista spent their time wandering around what was one of the main roads in Limbo City that surrounded a large park and small outdoor theatre. The city of course was rearranging itself whenever they tried to cut through a street or shortcut which wasn't boding well with Dante's or Callista's patience. Then they were both dropped in to the sewers below and ambushed by more Stygian demons and one or two Fire Knights. Dante had the overall strength to deal with the Fire Knights whilst Callista made short work of the hordes of Stygians that all flocked for Dante. She kept them occupied while he went to town on the Fire Knights. Dante was never really any good at working alongside others, but he and Callista seemed to get the job done together with minimal fuss. They even helped each other in getting back up to the surface after the city had decided to change again and keep them trapped underground. It didn't work, the pair got out.

The two eventually made it back to where they were dropped in to the sewers. Both were wondering what and where the demon was that dragged them in to Limbo. Normally there would be a lot more demons hovering around but right now for some reason, Limbo was far too quiet for their liking. Dante and Callista decided to check the park out, it looked dark and deserted. The perfect setting and place for a nasty demon to hide out.

'Is it colder here, or is it just me?' Dante asked as the duo wandered aimlessly round the park.

'It feels colder I think. It's strange.' Callista replied.

The darkness was beyond a joke now, the twisted and mangled streetlights that poorly illuminated the parks paths were barely lighting the way. They would flicker continuously, go off completely then come back on before they started flickering again. Then came an odd crunching sound as they walked along.

'Um, where did the snow come from?' Said Dante as he looked down at his feet. Callista looked down too; the entire park was now covered in a thick blanket of snow. She became more tentative as she slowly walked along. Dante still pounded around like he had no care in the world until some creepy laughter echoed around them.

'Okay that is not normal.' Dante stated the obvious. The air felt tense as if it could be cut like a hot knife through butter. The laughter turned to a giggle, then back to raucous laughter. Then silence.

Then the howling started. An almighty noise that could probably shatter glass.

'DANTE!' Callista screamed. She launched herself in front of him as the howling reached a crescendo and turned in to an outright wail. A blizzard erupted for a few seconds around them then suddenly died down, Dante now focused on Callista who had a huge sharp, shard of ice impaled through her stomach which her blood had now begun seeping down.

'WHAT THE FUCK! CALLISTA!'

Dante caught Callista before she fell back on to the ground, taking care not to touch or knock the shard of ice that had gone straight through her stomach and out through her lower back. She stared back up at him wide eyed and stuttering. Her weight held by Dante's arms disappeared as she phased away, letting the chunk of ice fall to the ground shattering in to thousands of pieces. Callista reappeared beside him looking slightly worse for wear, but without a huge hole in her middle where the ice had gone through. She had healed the wound.

'Fucking hell what is this thing are you okay?' Dante asked Callista as she gathered her bearings.

'I'm fine, be careful Dante she's after you.' Callista grimaced. She had weakened herself by healing the huge wound the ice had caused.

'She?'

'There.'

Dante looked in to the near darkness where Callista had pointed. A white, almost featureless figure wearing white ragged clothing, with long straight black hair that nearly touched the ground floated across the surface of the snow leaving no footprints. A frosty looking shield surrounded her as she giggled and laughed while gliding over the snow.

'It's a Yuki-Onna.' Callista heaved as she made herself stand up right. She didn't have time to do that the demon had started wailing again, channelling her shield energy in to creating the long sharp icicle. Callista and Dante dove out of the way missing the icicles impact by inches.

'And what the fuck is a Yuki-Onna?' Dante shouted to Callista who was now upright and ready to fight with her sword drawn. Dante drew his sword also.

'Vampiric snow demon. She's after you Dante.'

'I am just the luckiest guy around.' Dante muttered sarcastically.

Dante and Callista charged at the Yuki-Onna, swords ready to slash through the demons shield to hack her to bits but it was a waste of time. Their swords just bounced off the shield. Gunfire proved to be useless too when Dante fired a few rounds at her, the bullets just ricocheted off the shield. The Yuki-Onna started screaming again when she was charging up ready to fire another round of icicles. Callista had managed to get in a few sneaky slices at the Yuki-Onna when she was charging up, but in her slightly weakened state she never managed to phase over in time to do some real damage. The only time that the Yuki-Onna could be attacked was during the few seconds her shield energy was formed in to the ice spear. Dante had caught on to the strategy and was ready to race over to the Yuki-Onna as she started wailing. Callista was still trying her best and was still hoping to beat Dante by dealing the killing blow. She forced every single drop of energy she had in to zoom over to finally kill the infernal screeching demon. She wasn't going to let a lack of energy stop her from winning the bet she and Date made.

'YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM YOU BITCH!' Callista screamed at the Yuki-Onna as she swung her sword downwards from mid-air, just before the demon was about to fire another icicle.

Callista's sword hit nothing but the ground, narrowly missing Dante's sword. He got there first. Whatever it was that kept her suspended in the air barely a yard off the ground had cut out. Callista's energy had near but gone, she landed on the ground face first with a thud. The snow had begun to melt away quickly and Limbo disappeared around them, the real world coming back in to view. Dante held out his hand for Callista to help her up but she just snarled and phased from the ground to being stood beside Dante again, who was about to talk.

'DON'T say a god-damn word.' Callista growled as she held her hand up in front of Dante's face. He grinned at her. He had won the bet.

* * *

A while later, Dante and Callista arrived at the Order's hideout. Vergil and Kat were waiting for them, waiting to brief the pair on the plan to overthrow Mundus. Callista had sat herself on a nearby desk and listened in to what Vergil had to say. Mundus had to be cut off from the hellgate which he drew his power from, otherwise he would be impossible to kill. Mundus had his fingers in all the pies, not only was he controlling the banks and several large companies but he was keeping the human population in line via the media and through what Callista thought was the most disgusting soft drink around; Virility. She didn't like the stuff. It tasted and smelt vile to her, there was something demonic in it. Dante was drinking a can of it right now and she could smell it from across the room. That was until Vergil told his brother that the demons had in fact been spiking it. Not like it would affect the twins or Callista though. Dante soon threw his can in the trash regardless.

The plan would start with taking the Virility factory down first. Kat said that she knew the factory well enough to navigate through to find the rift in to Limbo. Callista would be on a sort of security detail slash intelligence gathering from any humans that may have any valuable information. She would also be there if Kat needed any help or if things went wrong in the real world and some fighting or even charming had to be done.

The second part of the plan meant that the Raptor News Network would be taken down, namely Bob Barbas; the demon in a meat-bag "Just doin' God's work." All in all it seemed like a good enough plan. Callista wasn't complaining at least which she probably would have done, but she was far too tired and exhausted to even care right now. That behemoth icicle she took to the stomach earlier and had to heal from really had taken it out of her. She had to smile when she thought of the moment when Dante hesitantly thanked her for taking a hit for him. He seemed pretty embarrassed. He didn't mention the bet though, but Callista just knew that when they weren't busy kicking demon ass he would bring it up. She had to mentally kick herself for agreeing to that one, but then again she thought it wouldn't be that bad. Dante was a bit of a looker even though she probably wouldn't admit that to anyone else. Their flirting however albeit amusing to some degree; was pretty obvious sometimes. Still, a deal was a deal and unfortunately for Callista; the cocky bastard had won the bet.

Their little meeting couldn't finish soon enough for Callista. She quickly bid her farewells to everyone and phased outside before anyone could ask her to talk more or Dante could mention the bet they made. She had a quick walk through the city to find a quick snack in the form of a young university student who was out with his friends. A few minutes of Callista working her magic and getting the young guy alone she sapped some of his energy. She didn't leave him sleeping though in an alleyway like the usually did but took the energy she needed to perk herself up; simulating an alleyway quickie sex scene in the students head. While he thought the quicky lasted around ten or fifteen minutes; the process of Callista drawing energy from him only lasted around half a minute. She left him slack-jawed in the alleyway with a fake mobile phone number and a soon to be non-existent memory of her.

Soon she was back in the comfort of her apartment, kicking off her boots and falling back on to her sofa with a big glass of scotch. She turned the TV on and flicked through the channels and landed on the Raptor News Channels evening report. The ever wonderful Bob Barbas spilling lies on today's events really was award winning television. Callista made a face at Barbas and his bullshit. Until Dante's face appeared on screen; Barbas warning the public of him.

'… _history of physical violence and a known, sexual deviant.'_

'Oh Dante.' Callista grinned. 'I had no idea you were that much fun! Hahahaha!'

Callista laughed to herself and drank her scotch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I better get on with the thanks you's, I've had a TONNE of new followers and folks who have favourited! :D**

**Thank you's go to; Yamimoto11, EmpressBlack, Cookiegames789, forgetmenotflowers, SugarLandBabyGirl, Tanya Torres, DarkCarolineRiddle, The Grim Reeper, Smile cuz ur beautiful, ConfusedWish and last but not least, Nomatophobia. You guys are FUCKING AWESOME! I love you all, and thanks again for reading. Thanks to MysticxVamp who also sent me another comment. Glad you're enjoying it my dear!**

**So here we go! The next chapter! And a hello to everyone to finds this story now. Please if you have a spare moment, fave, follow and review! I'd love to hear what you think. :)**

**Peace. –Deeny xxxxx**

* * *

Callista stood at the top of the escalator inside the Virility factory waiting for Kat and Dante to arrive. She had been approached a few times by some of the workers there asking why she was hanging around. She just told them she was waiting for some friends. The Virility factory was a strange place; Callista was quite surprised that she hung around for as long as she did because all she could smell was the vile odour of demon poison that the soft drink was laced with. It was actually making her feel quite ill. She watched as dozens of people were being taken on tours of the factory. People with nothing else better to do, young couples on stupid dates, parents and their children. All of them were being paraded around the factory being shown how Virility was made. It was wrong on so many levels, the tannoy with an annoyingly cheery woman's voice declaring Virility could make you lose weight and fuck like bunnies. Then there was the Virility mascot. Posters of this strange yellow slug looking thing lined the walls and many of the children running about were carrying helium balloons of the character. It looked somewhat familiar to Callista in a cutesy, cartoony kind of way but if it represented what she thought it was… Well, she would rather see it with her own eyes first.

She waited for a while longer after being approached for the millionth time by another Virility worker who asked her why she was still waiting. No problem for her though seeing as the worker was male, she turned on the charm and instructed him to leave her the hell alone. Of course he complied with her request and scurried off to go bother someone else. It wasn't long after that when Kat and Dante finally turned up.

'You two took your time.' Callista mumbled sarcastically.

'We ran in to some trouble.' Dante huffed in reply.

'Yeah I bet.' Callista rolled her eyes. 'There's a few security guards floating around right now but I can take care of them. I'll charm my way in to the security room and keep an eye on the cameras for you Kat so you can get back here safely after you send Dante in to Limbo.'

Kat nodded to say she understood their plan. Dante had something smart to say.

'Don't enjoy yourself too much Callista.'

'Aw is Dante getting a bit jealous? That's sweet really, but you know you are always gonna be my favourite _sexual deviant._' Callista chuckled as she pinched Dante's cheek. He instantly knew she had seen the Raptor News report on him last night. He lightly batted her hand away from his cheek. 'You two better get going, Kat if anything happens tell me right away.' Callista said as she tapped a small Bluetooth headset she had attached to her ear. 'I'll keep you updated if anything happens.'

'Sure thing.' Kat replied. 'I'll be back here shortly.'

Dante and Kat left Callista to it. She soon made herself comfortable in the factory's security office; two of the guards on duty were wandering round with no desire to go back to their office at all, so Callista could monitor all of the camera feeds in peace. There weren't many cameras in the main warehouse so she couldn't keep a track of them after Kat had opened the rift for Dante to pass in to Limbo; but Kat soon showed up on the screens again as she made her way back to the mixing room.

Kat waited for Dante to finish off a horde of demons he encountered in the mixing room. Kat of course brought her spirit out of Limbo when that happened and retreated to somewhere safe. She showed up again when Dante had annihilated his last enemy, to guide him in to another room just off the mixing room that in Limbo, had a scarily deep tunnel leading down in to the bowels of the building. Kat couldn't follow Dante, but Callista could. The coast was clear back in the main part of the factory so Kay would be okay there. Callista had sorted out some more factory workers on her way so Kat would be relatively safe. Callista had to phase through several floors and walls to get where Dante ended up. From the real world peeking in to Limbo, Callista could see that everything was covered or submerged in a horrible gloopy, disgusting liquid. The real world however, was just a collection of old ruins and tunnels situated underneath the factory. She eventually caught up to Dante who noticed her hazy grey form wandering over to him.

'It stinks like a frat-house bathroom in here.' Callista mumbled to Dante who was nodding his head in agreement.

'I'm gonna kill this Succubus quick so I can get the hell out of here.' Dante stated. He pointed over to a large gap in the wall at the far end of the huge room he had just dropped in to.

'Okay, I'm gonna take a look around here then. And don't do anything stupid I'd be no use to you if I had to force my way in to Limbo to save your ass.'

'Ha, you don't need to worry about my ass.' Dante chuckled. Callista just stuck her tongue out at him as her phantom body phased to different parts of the room. There wasn't really anything of interest in here, but she smell coming from Limbo was seriously bothering her in the real world. It was the shit they laced Virility with in its purest most disgusting form. She was broken out of her exploration moment as she heard Dante arguing and swapping obscenities with a shrill, angry sounding voice. Callista phased over to the huge gap in the wall that Dante had just walked through to find Poison, the Succubus suspended from the ceiling by a host of chains and tubes. _Looks like Mundus found a use for her._

Then all hell broke loose. Dante was doing a horribly good job at winding up the Succubus to the point where she full on attacked him. He was too quick though, he hacked away at her with his sword attempting to get her to loosen her grip on the platforms on the cavernous room. Callista watched as he wore the Succubus down, moving from platform to platform as the Succubus pounded them to dust from pure rage. When in range, Dante would grapple the tubes suspending Poison from the ceiling and tear them out, leaving the monster precariously dangling and clinging on to whatever she could grasp.

Callista thought now would be a good time to leave, she could still be injured whilst projecting in to Limbo much in the same way Kat could. She phased back up to the security room and quickly checked the monitors before walking out to find Kat who was leaning against some barriers that looked out on to the ground floor of the factory.

'Dante's fighting the Succubus as we speak. I think he'll be back soon enough.' Callista whispered to Kat as she stood beside her. They both walked down the steps to the main floor and out through the front entrance. Callista leaned her back against a wall and shook her hand. A packet of cigarettes and a lighter magically appeared to which she proceeded to take one out and light it up. She shook her hand again containing the pack and lighter and they disappeared in a flash.

'You have access to a Void space, don't you?' Kat asked Callista as she watched the hybrid perform one of her little tricks.

'I do indeed.' Callista smiled knowing that Kat knew what a Void space was.

'I always wondered about it, I can go in to Limbo in spirit form but I've never been able to get in to Void space at all.'

'It was one of my abilities that manifested when my main powers started to erupt. I'm good at using it now but when I first started everything just went wrong.' Callista smiled and shook her head.

'Like what?' Kat asked.

'I was about sixteen years old or so, I seduced a much older man in to buying me some gorgeous Yves Saint Laurent shoes one time. I made the mistake of trying to go in Void space myself without really knowing how it all worked. I got my leg stuck trying to get out but I lost one of my shoes in the process, still can't find it to this day.' Callista said with an annoyed tone in her voice. She puffed away on her cigarette and scorned as she remembered her shoes.

'So how did you figure it all out then? It must have taken some time I bet.'

Callista took another draw on her cigarette. 'You've got to treat Void Space like an infinite sized Louis Vuitton handbag. The more you dig about to look for something, the less chance you have of finding it. I will the object to come to me and, it does.'

'Who's coming?' The two women turned around to see Dante walking toward them with a smug look on his face.

'Nobody.' Callista stated. 'If anything, we should all be going. It won't be long till Mundus and all the other demons realise what's happened.'

'I'll go get the car.' Kat said as she ran off down an alleyway to where she had hidden their car earlier.

Callista flicked her nearly finished cigarette on to the ground. 'I shall bid you adieu, I need to go get ready for work.'

'I thought you only worked twice a week?' Dante quizzed.

'I only perform on stage twice a week. I manage the Cellar and own a share, I sort of have to be there most nights.'

Dante shrugged. 'I thought you were just a stripper.'

'Well Dante you thought wrong and I wasn't being entirely truthful to be honest. I'm the manager really, but I don't like being a boss though; I'm one of the girls. That's how I started. I'll help out on the bar, strip a few times a week and keep the girls safe. That's what I want, and the main owner lets me do what I like I do earn him a lot of money.'

'A noble stripper then.' Dante smirked.

'I like the sound of that. I better go, swing by later if you want I'll get you free drinks.' Callista said as she turned her back ready to leave.

'How about that free lap dance you owe me?' Dante called after her. Callista squinted her eyes together. She had hoped Dante had forgotten about their little bet.

'Not tonight, maybe some other time.'

* * *

Dante showed up at the Cellar around half past eleven at night. The bouncer nodded at him as he walked up to the door signalling he was okay to go in. The smell of alcohol, perfume and sex hit him like a tonne of bricks as he walked in; scantily clad waitresses carrying trays full of drinks would say "hi" to him as he walked over to the bar. He saw Callista smiling and laughing as she served drinks, wearing a nearly see-through black lace dress that showed off the black underwear she was wearing underneath. Her hair was tied up in a messy high ponytail that swished around with her every movement. She'd smile and thank every guy who handed over a wad of notes to pay for their drinks and told her to keep the change. She'd sing along to the music and dance around with the two other girls who were behind the bar.

'Good evening Dante.' Callista purred as she wandered over to him as he removed his coat and took a seat at the bar.

'Hey. You seem busy tonight?'

'Wednesday Fun Day. We do cheap shots and half price cocktails. We also have more dancers in too.' Said Callista as she nodded her head over to the main stage. There were around half a dozen dancers all wearing Indian Bollywood themed costumes which were being taken off piece by piece during their group performance. Callista was now signalling for the two other girls who were working on the bar to come over.

'Ladies this is Dante, he's my guest this evening so drinks are on the house.'

Callista introduced the two girls. Jess was a petite young Asian girl with short black hair streaked with pink and Cleo was a leggy, lightly tanned blonde girl who sounded like she came from a southern US state. They both said hello to Dante before they went back to their work. Callista grabbed a bottle of Black Label whiskey off the shelf at the back of the bar and grabbed two glasses, pouring one for Dante and one for herself. They both downed the whiskey after saying "cheers" to each other, Callista re-filled the glasses.

Dante could feel eyes burning holes in him. Several men who were gathered around the bar were glaring him down. Callista noticed and smiled at the men before making a stirring motion with her index finger. Then men all simultaneously turned away and faced the opposite direction.

'That still makes me laugh.' Dante chuckled as he sipped at his fresh whiskey. He looked up over at the stage when he heard the hordes of men clapping and cheering as the music had finished and the dancers had quickly left the stage. The music soon started up again and some different dancers appeared wearing different outfits. It was a cheesy theme night, the YMCA blared out over the club speakers and everybody was joining in. Except Dante it wasn't exactly his thing, nor was he anywhere near drunk enough. It was a new one for him though, watching the strippers strip to the YMCA. Several more songs had passed, several more drinks were drunk. Dante told Callista of Vergil's plan to take down the Raptor News Network as Vergil had insisted that if Dante was coming here tonight, then he had to tell Callista the plan. The night wore on, Dante had a good whiskey buzz going.

'Please! Get off me!' A girls voice shouted out. Dante looked over to the other side of the bar where a waitress had come to collect a drinks order to take to a table. A small group of very drunken men were leering over her, one had now picked her up and was fondling her breasts, attempting to take off the bikini top she had on. In the blink of an eye, Callista was now stood on the bar with her hands on her hips. Everyone who was on ground level got an eyeful of her underwear from underneath, Dante included which he wasn't complaining about.

'HEY ASSHOLE!' She screamed at the man who picked up the waitress. He drunkenly put her down as he turned around to see who was shouting at him only to be kicked square in the face by Callista's platformed stripper heel shoed foot. The man's head recoiled back from the force she kicked him with, a chunk of tooth was sent flying out of his mouth and blood had begun pouring from his nose.

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAR YOU CREEP!' Callista bellowed. She pointed to the man as one of the bouncers finally managed to barge his way through the crowds of men. The huge bald headed bouncer picked the bloody man up by the scruff of his shirt and proceeded to carry him kicking and screaming out of the club. Another bouncer had showed up to make sure that the man's friends were leaving too. Callista then jumped off the bar landing beside the distraught girl who was now wiping a few tears away from her eyes. Callista put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze, obviously comforting the girl and asking if she was okay. She sent the girl away to the backstage area to get her things and go home early if she wanted to. It was nearly closing time anyway.

'Fucking idiot man.' Callista grumbled as she stormed her way round to behind the bar. This time she grabbed a bottle of brandy and poured herself a large shot. She downed it quickly and re-filled her glass before pouring another measure in to Dante's glass.

'That happen often?' Dante asked the now calming down Callista.

'Too much for my liking.' She mumbled. 'They know the rules, but after a few too many they start taking liberties and it's not on.'

'So they get a kick in the face?'

'I'd tear their balls off given half the chance, assholes like that provoke my temper. These girls have gone through enough shit as it is without some dick trying it on.'

Callista turned around to glance at the large clock on the wall above the bar, it was just a few minutes off one o'clock in the morning. She hit a few switches on the wall that controlled the clubs main lights which were almost blinding when they came on. It was closing time. The bouncers had all gathered together and were now busy ushering the groups of men out to the exit. As soon as some areas were clear of people; the waitresses and dancers would start collecting glasses and bottles and begin cleaning up so they could all leave as quickly as possible. Tables were wiped down, chairs were then placed upside down on them, bottles were binned and glasses were all brought to the bar ready to be washed.

'I suppose I'd better leave then.' Dante said as he began to rise from this seat.

'No no you stay there, you don't have to leave.' Callista said as she started to grab glasses off the bar and place them in to a glass washer. The other girls behind the bar were bust clearing glasses too and putting away ones that had just been washed. Jess had taken the cash drawers out of the tills and was taking them away to the clubs office to be counted out by a supervisor. They all made short work of clearing up and were all gathering around the bar, ready to leave as some of the bouncers were escorting the girls home. They all said their goodbyes to Callista and Dante as they left.

'Here one last drink and I want to try something.' Callista said as she poured the remaining brandy in to her glass and Dante's.

'Try what?'

'I haven't done it in a while, but I want to try phasing somewhere with someone.'

'You can do that?' Dante asked looking a bit surprised.

'Sort of, I've done it before but…'

'But what?'

Callista shook her head. 'I don't do it that often, I'm out of practice. Sometimes I can phase with someone to where I want to go but it never works one hundred percent properly.'

'Let's do it then.' Dante said as he downed the rest of his drink and slipped his coat back on. Callista did the same. She phased away for a few seconds before appearing in front of Dante.

'Just locked all the doors.'

'So what do I have to do?'

'Stand there and hold on to me.' Callista said to him. 'Try not to think or move so much I need to concentrate.' Callista took Dante's hands and placed them on her arms instructing him to hold tight as she did the same to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her body had begun flickering and seconds later, so did Dante's.

'Woah this is weird.' Dante muttered.

'Shut up.'

Dante tried his best not to move or speak, but he was feeling a strange sensation all over his body, it almost felt like he was dissolving from the inside out, like every cell in his body was being broken down. In a flash, both Dante and Callista had vanished.

* * *

The sensation was strange to Dante. Before he felt like he was being taken apart, now it just felt like he was lighter, as if something was missing. More to the point, he wanted to know where the hell he was. He was on his back for some reason, looking up at the dark sky. Light flooded around his feet from some large windows which showed he must be on a balcony or a rooftop somewhere and to his right was a large plant pot with a bushy tree planted in it. He gathered his senses and stood up, dusting off his coat. He checked to see he had everything but found that his gun Ebony was missing. Dante wandered around before coming to the large windows, he was on the rooftop outside Callista's apartment. He noticed there was a glass door that led in to the main part of her home. He tried the door to see if it was open. Thankfully it was so he made his way in; taking his coat off and draping it over the back of the couch as he walked around looking for Callista. That is if she was even in here. It didn't take him long to find her though. He heard a knocking noise in the kitchen and went through to investigate. Lo-and-behold, Callista's butt and legs were sticking out just over halfway up a door, but embedded in her right calf; was Ebony.

Dante couldn't help himself. He quickly sneaked over and laid an almighty slap on Callista's backside, an overly audible yelp of "OUCH YOU BASTARD!" coming from the other side of the door. Dante laughed as he opened the door to find the other half of Callista's body on the other side of the door. This half of her was actually in a dark broom cupboard. She looked like a magicians trick gone horribly wrong.

'I'm glad you find this so amusing.' Callista growled at the laughing Dante.

'This is what happens?' Dante questioned as he shook the door. Callista shook along with it looking rather disgruntled. Then Dante grabbed the handle of his gun embedded in her leg and shook that too.

'Pretty much. I sometimes get caught up with stuff when I phase then when I err, solidify again it's all usually stuck in me.'

'Awesome' Dante sniggered. Callista shook her head. She instantly phased out of the door and stood beside him and held out his gun.

'And where were you?'

'Outside around the corner.'

'That's an improvement I guess. Last time I tried this the other guy ended up two miles away from me in a supermarket ladies restroom.' Callista said. 'Drink?'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again folks! It's Deeny!**_

_**So I got another long list of brilliant people who I have to thank for all the favourites and follows you have given me for this story! **_

_**Here goes… Thanks to; PrefersFiction, jacob2119, NormanReedusBitch, EmoRoseClan, vall94, Funeral of the Fallen Musician, VenomousStar, LadyAeries and **_**Juliet-Weasley-98. You guys ROCKKKK!**

**And thanks to callmeoctopus for leaving me a comment! I'm glad you like Callista (she sends her love! :P) and I totally agree with you on New Dante. Though I can't really see why anybody could down and out hate him. I think he's awesome! Oh and yes, reviews. I would love more! Haha!**

**So speaking of reviews, would any of you like to be extra awesome and leave me a comment like the lovely callmeoctopus did? :) It only takes a moment to favourite, follow or comment so if you have a spare second, please do! I wanna hear from you all! :)**

**Peace Out folks. Enjoy! –Deeny xxxx**

**P.S. Keep a loot out for a new chapter of Something Wicked, when I stop being so damn lazy! Hahaha!**

* * *

_All OC characters are of my creation. DmC characters belong to Capcom._

Night after night, Dante was now usually finding himself in the company of Callista at the Cellar bar. She'd fill him with alcohol then sometimes she would attempt to phase them back to her apartment, getting better with each attempt but Callista was still nowhere near getting it spot on without her ending up getting stuck in the sofa or Dante ending up on some random floor in her apartment building. It beat walking home at least. The last few occasions they had decided to walk instead of phasing, they both ended up in Limbo. Callista would whine and moan about how wherever she went with Dante some demon would catch his scent and drag him in with Callista because she was with him. Dante would often retort saying that she loved killing demons as much has he did. Which was partly true; she did love a bit of demon slaying from time to time. But not after she had just finished work and was wearing six-inch heel platforms.

Both had frequent trips in to Limbo together when the demons did find Dante. But once every so often they only took Dante and left Callista in the real world. She would often remember one time it happened after they left the club one night to get pizza for everybody back at the Order hideout. The demons had pulled Dante in to Limbo and decided to take a swarming tactic. Huge groups of Bathos and Lesser Stygian demons horded round him before a half dozen Dreamrunners decided to join in the fun. Callista watched from outside of Limbo only to notice that Dante was getting a bit too cocky and was becoming reckless. He was hit badly a few times but shook it off like always. He managed to decimate some of the Dreamrunners but a few too many hits from them had finally taken its toll. Callista was stood screaming in the street near the pizzeria gathering the attention of a few passers-by who just hurried around her thinking she was crazy. She tried everything she could think of to get the demons to drag her in to Limbo just so she could assist Dante who was looking a bit worse for wear, but still trying to keep his tough-guy persona up. The demons just wouldn't bring Callista in, she thought they must have caught on to the fact that she proved to be a valuable ally to Dante.

It was then that Callista tried something she hadn't done in a long time and had only done few times in the past by accident. She forced herself in to Limbo. The process hurt her immensely and drained far too much of her energy than what was safe, but Dante needed her help and it wasn't going to stop her. Sure if Kat was around she could have found a rift for her to enter Limbo by, but she didn't have the time to fetch her, find the rift wherever it may have been then rush to get to Dante.

Callista would concentrate on Dante fighting away in Limbo, weakening the remaining Dreamrunners and attempting to keep his distance as he got his strength back. She would concentrate her hardest, focusing her energy on forcing her way through the barrier on in to Limbo beyond her own Void space. The more she concentrated on Dante, the more chance she would have of landing in the area he was in. Callista would grind her teeth and cry out as the barrier keeping the real world and Limbo separate would sap her energy. She could feel her body attempting to phase, almost piece by piece. Then, pop! What sounded like a balloon bursting in the real world sounded like a fighter jet breaking the sound barrier in Limbo. And Callista was travelling at the same speed as one too. She broke through the barrier with such force that it propelled her straight in to Dante who was busy counter-attacking one of the remaining Dreamrunners. A wall eventually stopped the mangled pair.

'I'm glad to see you too Callista.' Dante grunted as he tried to lift her body off his. He looked down at her to find her eyes rolling in to the back of her head and her limbs losing control as he moved her. She groggily rolled her body back on to Dante and tried to right herself to some extent even though her arms and legs were moving like those belonging to a marionette. She somehow managed to grab the collar on Dante's coat with her flimsy fingers and drag him toward her. She forced her lips on to his. Dante's eyes widened as he realised what was going on but soon started kissing her back. Callista's body regained more control now and she then sat up to straddle Dante; who was immensely enjoying himself to the point where he started snaking his hands along Callista's thighs underneath her dress.

Then the pain hit him. An excruciating pain that felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed all over with an ice-pick. It lasted for all of about ten seconds then stopped instantly when Callista stood up and hovered over him with nothing wrong with her.

'You stay here.' She commanded to him. Then she disappeared, reappearing behind one of the Dreamrunners Dante had weakened earlier with her sword in her hand. She dove her sword in to the Dreamrunner from underneath, slashing upwards through its head causing it to disintegrate. The second Dreamrunner that was still hovering around trying to weigh up Callista before it attacked decided to make its way over to Dante who was groggily attempting to stand up. The demon dashed over to Dante as Callista phased to stand in front of him. The Dreamrunner stopped then disappeared signalling that it was going to teleport and attack.

'Two can play at that game.' Callista sneered. She raised her arm and lowered it again as if she was dipping it in to something. Her arm disappeared in to thin air, making it look like she had just had it cut off above her elbow. Her eyes flew open as she found what she was looking for; the Dreamrunner was torn from Void space by its neck; Callista's hand wrapped tightly round it. She flung the Dreamrunner to the ground and stabbed her sword through its head. The demon soon dissolved, along with Limbo; the real world coming in to view again. Callista willed her sword away instantly as people walking by would have noticed her holding it. Dante had eventually wandered over to her, feeling a little bit worse for wear seeing as Callista had stolen some of his energy; conscious too. She didn't have the time to give Dante the luxury of a painless energy transfer through putting him in to a sleep state, but from the look of him she figured it didn't affect him all that much. Well, just a little bit maybe.

The two never really spoke much to each other after that. There were a few words between them that cut through the awkwardness. Callista didn't really want to dive in to Dante's head to find out what he was thinking especially after she took some of his energy like that, but she seriously thought she had offended him or made him cautious of her because of it. On the other hand though she did say to herself that he must have been okay with it, his hands did roam and the small amount of energy she did siphon from him was quite potent; he was harbouring a large amount of sexual desire for her even without her using her charm. She felt quite accomplished about that. He wasn't about to get any soon _That's for sure. _Callista would tell herself.

But Dante brought that happening up one night after closing when he was sat at his now usual seat, propping up the bar at the Cellar. Dante wanted to get out that night away from his brother who was always switched on, concocting plans and doing something with a computer.

'Tell me about your energy thing.' Dante asked Callista who had just locked the clubs doors after the other girls and the bouncers had left. The question had sort of taken her by surprise as that incident happened a few days ago and neither of them had mentioned it.

'What do you want to know?' Callista replied as she pulled up a bar stool and sat down, now with a glass of whiskey in her hand.

'Everything.'

Callista complied.

'I can take energy from a male through physical contact such as kissing or sexual intercourse or simply touching them, but obviously during intercourse I can drain large amounts of energy if I wanted to. There has to be certain conditions though.'

'Conditions?'

'Yes. I can only take energy from a body by touch when I've put them to sleep for some reason. I can get a good amount of energy from a human body if I make them dream about doing the dirty deed, so really I don't need to have sex with them. It's a strange thing though, I can take energy through stimulating sexual desire through kissing and intercourse whilst my donor is awake but…'

'It hurts them like hell.' Dante spoke for her.

'Exactly.' Callista nodded. 'It took me a while to figure it out. If I do it to the same person a few times taking a little energy each time, I can kill them over a short space of time, or if I go full force I can kill them in seconds.'

The pair sipped at their drinks in silence. Till Dante decided to break it.

'What is your story Callista, you did your mind reading thing on me and I don't know much about you?'

'I think its fair I tell you.' Callista smiled. Dante noticed there was a hint of sadness in her smile.

'You don't have to if you don't want to.' Dante said. Callista shook her head and took a huge gulp of her drink.

'I don't know much about my parents, but a psychic woman told me what happened. It's a story very similar to yours actually. My parents love was forbidden, the demons thought that my father being an Incubus couldn't conceive offspring of his own but it happened somehow. Demons started turning up out of the blue looking to kill me and my parents and I after I was born. They hid me away, put me up for adoption at a very young age so I was safe. They both perished during an attack shortly after.'

Dante reached over the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey they were drinking and topped up their glasses as he listened to Callista's story.

'I was adopted by a nice couple who already had another adopted child, they couldn't have kids of their own so he was the older brother I never had. We lived in England for a while then we all moved to Italy where my foster father was originally from. We moved back to England when I was around fifteen years old. My abilities had started to appear shortly before then but I kept it to myself I didn't know what was happening to me. But it all changed one night. I had only just turned sixteen when it all happened. My parents and some of their friends and co-workers from the cul-de-sac we lived in were at some work related function, our neighbours from across the street had a five year old girl who they asked me to look after so I did that night in their house. She had been in bed for a little while when a guy who had just moved in next door came in to the house and…'

Dante instinctively put his hand on top of Callista's as she started stuttering, obviously it wasn't something she discussed.

'You don't have to tell me Callista its fine.' Dante reassured her. She shook her head again.

'No I want to.'

After a few seconds to calm herself down and after another big gulp of whiskey, Callista continued her story.

'The new neighbour he, came in to the house and attacked me. Then he… he raped me.'

Silence again as Callista furrowed her brow and Dante rubbed the back of her hand.

'He kept telling me this is what I wanted, what he wanted. That I'd been sending him signs that I wanted him to rape me. I didn't know it was my abilities affecting him, I had no idea how to control them at the time. But I killed him. Barely five minutes in to the bastard holding me down and raping me, I drained him dry. I had no idea how it happened, but he fell on top of me as dead as a door-nail. I panicked. I ran over to my house, packed a bag, called the police then ran away. It's quite daunting for a young girl experiencing strange things happening to her accumulating in... that.'

'Callista I…'

'Don't.' Callista warned. 'I don't want pity. It's a part of my past that made me who I am today. It brought out my abilities; it made me want to be stronger. Made me realise what I am. I'm not human Dante, that event just forced my true self to come out. I was followed by demons for a while after that, they made my life hell after I started mastering my powers. They'd attack the friends I made on my travels, the people I worked with. I'd had enough. I've accepted what I am, I just want to help others. And that's why I'm here.'

Callista downed the rest of her drink. 'This club; is my haven. I can get and take what I need and I can help the girls who work here.'

'Help?' Dante asked.

'Help. Most of the girls who work here have all suffered in some way, some from sexual abuse, some were forced to be prostitutes, and some have even been attacked by demons and had nowhere to turn. It might sound strange with their backgrounds working in a strip club but they make good money and they're safe here with me since I sorted myself out. A lot of the girls can now pay for college so they can get the qualifications for even better jobs or they can afford to live in a nice home without worrying about how they're going to pay bills or buy food.'

Dante didn't really know what to say to Callista. He sipped at his drink as she sipped hers.

'Y'know, I never knew you were so… complex.' Dante said as he finished his drink. Callista smirked.

'I bet you had me down as a selfish non-caring hybrid.'

'Err, yeah.' Dante mumbled. Callista was laughing now. 'Something like that.'

'Everybody thinks that. Assumptions can be dangerous you know Dante.'

She was right. Though out of the few hybrids Dante had met; Callista was probably the most human of them all.

* * *

Dante often remembered those nights too. Hybrids didn't come along that often as most were killed as infants; they weren't exactly liked by the regular full breed demons as they often contained a varied mix of powers and abilities that could be quite lethal. But every so often a hybrid of some kind would come along and be exactly like Callista had said. They came across as selfish and totally un-caring for anyone or anything but themselves. Dante knew what she was talking about though; everybody thought he was the same too. He was actually quite surprised that Callista had shared her story with him, but he wasn't entirely convinced that she had told him everything. Even so, he did begin to trust her a lot more from that night on. He spent a lot of time in the club in the evenings, if anything just to get out of the Order's hideout. His brother had a habit of dragging him in to some boring business and plan forming and other things that really didn't interest Dante. He wanted to slay demons and enjoy himself whilst doing so. And that is usually what happened whenever he went prowling around town late at night with Callista. Not only that but he never paid for drinks and sometimes he would sit in the company of the clubs girls playing cards if they stayed after closing time for a while, for a cocktail or two after a busy night.

Dante was once again in the Cellar one night waiting for Callista to do her main performance before they both went to see Vergil later on who had been finalising the details on taking down Bob Barbas. Callista had also sourced some supplies for Kat that were pretty rare to find normally, but Callista had connections along with her access to Void space which she said "had a lot of junk in it" she had collected over the years. You can't exactly find mermaid scales or powdered unicorns horn at your local grocery store nowadays. She had managed to acquire some pretty strange items that Kat needed for her spells along with some heavy duty spells and recipes of her own that she had picked up. One such spell was to ward demons; Callista had said once that she used the same spell on the club and on her own home. She called it "Demon Raid." As soon as demons came within a few feet of anything impregnated with the liquid spell substance, they started going crazy. Callista had put some of the stuff in to the paint they used on the doors and walls of the club as well as in the paint and wood varnish that she decorated her home with. Needless to say, it worked like a charm. She had made more of the substance for Kat to use in her spray cans in case there was the need for it.

Dante was sat at his usual spot at the bar; waiting for Callista to come on and see how much money she could squeeze out of the dozens of men who were gathering around the main stage. The lights had dimmed and the distinct sound of the clubs speakers humming was heard. The familiar opening guitar rift of "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye boomed throughout the club, barely audible over the sound of all the men whistling and cheering. They soon settled as Callista revealed herself clad in nothing more than an emerald green g-string and a mass of strategically placed over-sized jewelled and beaded necklaces that did little to cover her naked form underneath whenever she moved. She was like water; her body conforming fluidly with the stripper pole she would wrap her limbs around. None of the men in the building could take their eyes off her; Dante included who whilst he had a tiny amount of resistance to Callista's enchantment and was somewhat aware of what she was doing, still couldn't stop his intent gaze from falling on her. With or without her enchantment, she was stunningly beautiful and deserved every ounce of adoration she was receiving.

Dante watched as she jumped down from the stage to wander around the tables and every single guy in the club followed her with his eyes. She touched some of the men, gently gliding her hands across their faces. Dante knew what she was doing; she was harvesting energy on the sly. One guy even reached out his hand to touch Callista, but Dante saw the fellow sat next to him lower his hand and shake his head mouthing "no" as they both stared in awe. Of course, no touching the dancers. Dante had to wonder as he watched Callista glide back on to the stage and back over to the pole; what if one of the clubs patrons touched her? Surely he would be a dead man, especially remembering the night she kicked one guy in the face after he got heavy-handed with one of her girls. Dante's thought turned to something else just as Callista was finishing her performance; she still owed him a private lap dance. He had to remind her of that at some point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Quick list of folks I have to thank for being so awesome. (Can't stop long I should be asleep!)**

**Thanks to: ChaoticDiamond, .126, melyssachan, phoebus1991, Mafferove, Thasiloron, xxJustJoolsxx, KimikoSenpai94 and suntan140. Thanks for the favourites and follows! :)**

**Thanks also go to Switish, Tsubasa-Sensei and DarkParadise. Thank you so much for your kind words.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters folks! Please follow, favourite and leave me a message if you have a moment!**

**Peace – Deeny xxxx**

* * *

'Callista, Dante's just entered Limbo now. Are you in position?' Vergil's voice sounded through Callista's Bluetooth earpiece.

'Yeah I'm here.' She mumbled in reply. 'This place is a lot busier than I thought. Two seconds Vergil, something's happening.'

Callista was stood outside the Raptor building in the real world. Today she was to keep an eye on the goings on in the building whilst Dante made his way over from the rift entrance on the bridge. People were congregating outside the front entrance around a woman who must have worked there. Callista edged closer to listen in to what she was saying to the group. She caught some of what she said; the group in front of her were being taken in to one of the studios in the building to be audience members of a debate show they were filming that morning. Callista decided to tag along with the group to get in to the building somewhat undetected. She had a rough idea of the building's layout so she knew where she needed to go, at least blending in with the group would get her in.

'Vergil I'm going in.' She whispered, hoping he would hear what she said on the account of her being so quiet. 'I'll call you if anything comes up.'

Callista sighed as she looked at the group of people who had now begun walking along with the Raptor worker. She hurried along with the group. The woman had ushered them all in to the building along to some elevators that were hidden around the corner at the bottom of a long shiny hallway, bustling with the people who worked there. She scanned the ceilings for any security cameras; she scanned the halls for any guards that may have been lurking. Callista needed to find a safe place where she could phase in to the other parts of the building without being detected. She could glimpse in to Limbo to make sure Dante was doing okay, but right now, he was making his way over to the tower, so she had plenty of time to scope the place out. She kept a low profile, or tried to at least by wearing what she considered to be uncomfortable clothing; a black pencil skirt, a white button up blouse along with a charcoal grey waistcoat and a black blazer. Her hair was tied up in to a simple French twist and she even put on a pair of glasses. A simple disguise but it seemed to be working for the time being as several other women who were walking around the building who probably worked there; seemed to be wearing similar clothing. _Good. _Callista thought. At least she didn't look out of place. She didn't like these clothes though, they were pretty constricting to her.

After a final sweep round she found a slightly secluded area that she could phase from without being seen by the cameras or by any people. Callista phased through a few walls before she entered a room which was situated in the middle of the ground floor. The room was quite dark, being lit by a huge collection of flatscreen monitors that filled an entire wall showing various feeds from the cameras situated in the building. Two security guards sat in front of the monitors, idly chatting to each other as they watched the footage from the cameras. Callista snuck up behind them and placed a hand on their heads; working her magic. She grinned as she then waved her hands in front of the two guards. They couldn't see her. Callista had visuals on various rooms within the building which she could now phase in to and explore if she wanted to. But she decided to wait for a while. If she really concentrated on the footage on certain monitors then she could see in to Limbo even though she wasn't physically in that space.

Dante felt like he was on a wild goose chase. It took him a lot longer than he had thought to get even remotely close to his destination. Then he had to go and retrieve an eye off a swarm of Harpies. Not just any eye but a mechanical eye belonging to a demon named Phineas who had been kept prisoner by Mundus and Barbas for a long, long time. Phineas would have loved nothing more than for Mundus to be overthrown; so he assisted Dante along his way. He directed him to a statue of a Nephilim named Assiel; her soul trapped within with the huge structure. Dante returned to Phineas stronger after his visit to Assiel, leaving then to destroy Barbas after being shown the path to the central tower by Phineas.

But Phineas gave Dante something incredibly special and important. Information regarding Lilith; the mistress of Mundus, who was in fact expecting his offspring.

Dante knew this information would be useful somehow. But in the meantime he had to find Barbas and kick his ass.

Callista continued to watch the monitors in the security room; listening in on the idle conversations that the two guards were having. Her magic was still holding up well, neither of them could see her. The images on the screens flickered as she concentrated on filtering out images of the real world to see those of Limbo. She squinted her eyes on one camera which focused on what must have been a studio only to find Bob Barbas himself hovering around like he had nothing important to do. If anything he seemed to be in a trance. There didn't appear to be anyone else in the studio with him. But as Callista concentrated more, she could see Dante's Limbo form flicker in to view. Callista gasped as she instantly phased in to the studio. She perched herself on the studio's lighting rigs and watched the hazy scene in Limbo of Dante kicking the proverbial shit out of Barbas. Which was good as Callista couldn't exactly get in to Limbo without causing a disturbance in the real world, then becoming nothing short of useless when she got in to Limbo. At least when Dante finally killed Barbas she could phase him back to the Order hideout.

Throughout the battle, Barbas would constantly spew out his anti-Order propaganda, some pre-recorded bullshit that Callista was watching on a screen in the studio. Then something terrible happened. Barbas broadcast footage of Riot and SWAT teams leaving the confines of the Police HQ, telling the public of a raid on the Order's hideout.

"_Rest assured. Those responsible will be brought to justice at any moment, dead or alive."_

Callista instantly called Vergil to warn him of the impending attack and that as soon as Dante got out of Limbo she would phase him over. The call was short as Dante had upped his game on Barbas. He was a tricky customer; but he still was no match for Dante who was beyond pissed off by now after seeing footage of the Riot teams breaking their way in to the Order's hideout. Dante was busy filling Barbas with bullets. Callista was waiting for the exact moment Dante was released from Limbo.

'Breaking news Bob, you're fired.' The final shots sounded. Dante was instantly back in the real world looming over the body of Bob Barbas. Callista launched herself down from her hiding spot on the lighting rigs and landed in front of Dante; instantly throwing her arms around him.

'We need to get there now.' Dante commanded.

'Already on it.' Callista replied. Within a second they had vanished.

* * *

The duo looked down from a nearby rooftop on to the street where dozens of SWAT and Riot squad goons were filing in to the Order's now not-so-secret entrance.

'We need to get in there and find the others.' Callista whispered to Dante as they watched the commotion happening in the street below.

Dante and Callista's surroundings had begun to change, almost as if all of Limbo was waiting for them to get there and make their presence known; soon enough after only being out of Limbo for mere minutes, Dante found himself back in. Callista was still in the real world though.

'This is just fucking peachy.' Dante huffed.

'Tell me about it.' Callista sighed. 'You better get in there Dante, something tells me bad shit is about to happen.'

'Same to you.' Dante retorted. 'You could do more to help in the real world than I can from here.'

'You got a point. I'll search the place and see what's happening.'

And with that Callista phased away, leaving Dante to fight his way a now forming horde of demons who were congregating outside. As if he didn't have enough to worry about. Time was of the essence, he couldn't take the demons out at a leisurely pace. He had to dispose of the random waves of demons that assaulted him the further he pushed in to the Order's hideout. Not once along the way did he see Callista but eventually he found Kat hiding in one room on her own. She was absolutely terrified.

'Where's Vergil?'

Kat struggled to get her words out as she spoke. 'I don't know. He's probably in the server room, the Octagon. But he might be trapped in Limbo.'

_Just great. _Dante thought. 'How do we get to him?'

'I don't know. I'm stuck in here!' Kat cried.

'Is there something I can do from Limbo to break you out? Think!'

'There may be a way.' Kat said after she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. 'I'll guide you.'

Dante would take point as Kat led him through parts of the building he had never been in before. He would tell her to hide whenever he heard or saw any of the SWAT goons before she did. Kat used her magic spray paint to draw symbols on the walls that Dante could manipulate through Limbo; pulling the walls down to block the SWAT teams from advancing or to flatten them should they get in the way. They had delved even further in to the Order's hideout and neither of them had seen Callista yet. They didn't know whether to worry or not about her.

Callista had kept herself busy by trying to help the very few Order members who were still alive. The SWAT teams had done what would be considered a perfect job; killing almost everyone they had come across. Callista had nearly suffered a few times herself trying to save anybody she could. While she couldn't be injured terribly from the sprays of bullets coming from the SWAT teams guns, the people she was trying to save could. She couldn't even phase people outside properly without ending up somewhere she didn't want to be that would put the life of the person she had just saved in jeopardy. So that option couldn't be used. She was slowly running out of energy and if she wasn't careful, it would cause her to stop functioning. Callista did the best she could by phasing herself and somebody she had rescued through the walls and running as fast as possible; hoping the police who were lurking around outside didn't spot them. She'd take the person she had saved as far away as possible and tell them to run or hide before she went back to fetch another. Though the demons eventually tracked her down and dragged her in to Limbo. Exasperated with her predicament, Callista phased through the building looking for Dante. It wasn't long before she found him after passing through a door which several SWAT team guys were trying to cut through.

'DANTE! They're nearly through!' Callista shouted as she floated over to Dante's side. He did not look happy. Callista noticed that Vergil was walking away. Funny thing was, he had been dragged in to Limbo too as well as Dante and herself.

'Callista can you get back in to the real world and phase Kat out of her, I can't save her from here!' Dante barked.

Callista knew that she didn't have much energy to do that. In fact she wasn't even sure she could phase out of Limbo back in to the real world she had never tried it before. It was easier for her just to kill whatever she came across, that usually did the trick. She tried regardless; telling Dante that if it worked she may be of no use what-so-ever as soon as she got to the other side, depending on if she had any energy left at all. Dante in the meantime was busy instructing Kat what to do as Callista tried her hardest to phase back. It wasn't working.

Kat had now knelt down and was shivering away with fear as she raised her arms up, showing the SWAT men who were flooding in to surround her that she was no threat to them. It didn't work, one had instantly subdued Kat by shooting her in the arm causing her to fall down to which the SWAT guys dove in on the injured girl with their heavy boots; laying in to her with such force and brutality that she was soon bleeding and unconscious. Two of the men grabbed her boots and dragged her away; her limp arms dragging behind her.

Dante nearly lost it, not being able to help her. Callista's face showed pure horror as neither she could help Kat. The pair had to leave, Limbo was collapsing around them. They quickly caught up to Vergil and dove on to the magic emblem which would bring them out of Limbo as the walls were collapsing in. Of course, it was too late though. They couldn't save Kat.

* * *

A little while later; Vergil, Dante and Callista had sought refuge in a nearby safe house. Callista had planted herself on a desk that was tucked away in the corner of the room they were in; smoking a cigarette and listening in on Dante and Vergil's conversation. A conversation which had now turned in to some kind of argument.

'I'm not saying we trade me for her. I'm saying we offer another trade: Kat for Mundus' mistress, Lilith' Dante bellowed out to his brother.

Vergil looked back at his brother questioningly. 'Why would Mundus care about one of his whores?'

'Because she carries his child.'

Callista's ears perked up at what Dante had just said. The bitch Lilith was with child. Callista shuddered at the thought. She had a brief run in with Lilith when she first arrived in town. Lilith ran a tacky nightclub called the Devils Dalliance which was a reasonably dangerous place. All of the booze in there was spiked and it was always inundated with demon collaborators. Callista could always smell the place on any of her customers who had been in there before they came to her place. She was brought round from her thoughts when she heard Dante shouting at Vergil.

'We use this to save Kat!'

'Dante that's madness! You would risk the future of mankind for a girl?'

'Kat put herself through hell to protect us! We'll find another way to get Mundus.'

Callista agreed with Dante. She continued to smoke her cigarette as she listened to the bickering twins. She could tell Vergil was about to give in.

'Dante!'

'I am not abandoning her.'

'I can see that.' Vergil said as he faced his brother. 'Okay. We'll do it your way brother.'

The atmosphere had calmed down a bit as Vergil concentrated on a computer and Dante wandered out of the room in to another part of the building. Callista phased from her position on the desk she was sat on to stand face to face with Dante out of earshot of his twin.

'Dante, if it's anything… I'm with you on this one.' She said quietly. 'We'll get her back.'

'Thanks Callista.' Dante said as he simply smiled at her. He blinked his eyes only to find she wasn't in front of him anymore but was now by his side, linking her arms with his.

'Now Dante, shittyness and terrible situations aside; I have to work this evening. You're more than welcome to come to the club while your brother does his nerdy thing. I'm feeling quite generous too you might even get that lap dance I owe you if you play your cards right.' Callista purred in to his ear. She wasn't going to let his brother put him in a bad mood.


End file.
